Destiny
by katerena
Summary: Rowena Potter, twin sister of Harry Potter taken by Death Eaters and raised by Voldemort! Lily and James Potter ALiVE! Harry has younger siblings!
1. Chapter 1

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:**

Rowena Harry's twin sister

* * *

"Sirius, where's Rowena?" Lily Potter asked Sirius Black who was playing with her son Harry Potter on the floor. Looking up Sirius was met with a confused mother.

"Why, she's right over…." But he trailed off as he noticed she was not where she had been a few moments earlyer. With her mothering instincks kicking in worry rushed through Lily as she began to panic.

"Lils calm down, Rowena has to be around here somewhere," Sirius tried to calm Lily down and they both turned to face Harry as he began to gurgle and giggle. Sirius picked up his god-son and held him so that they were face to face.

"Harry, do you know where Rowena is?" Giggling Harry lifted a little chubby hand and pointed out the window to the car in the driveway. Turning their attention to the convertible in the front yard Lily gasped as she saw her one year old daughter sitting on the roof of the car. Before any one could do anything, the two adults noticed Rowena hick up and vanish in plain sight. Sirius eyes went wide and Lily let out a high pitch screatch that if any louder could have cracked the window. Two minuts later James Potter walked into the room with Rowena planted firmly on his hip as she gurgled and laughed.

"I thought you weren't coming home for another hour?" Sirius said as Lily took her daughter from her husband.

"I was," James responded turning to face his best friend "but Rowena just appeared out of no where on my desk" he brushed a hand through his messy black hair.

"Accidental magic," Lily said after a few awkward moments of silence.

"What?" The two men turned to face the shocked mother, both with identicle masks of confusion.

"Accidental magic, that's what Rowena did! At such a young age! Not to mention it was apparation! SHE COULD HAVE SPLINCHED HERSELF! And to top it off she did it twice! TWICE!"

Lily freaked out causing her to lose her hold on the giggling little girl in her arms. If it wasn't for Jame's Auror training he would never have been able to swiftly catch his falling daughter. The twins began to squirm in Jame's and Sirius' arms wanting to be put down on solid grown. Reluctantly the men placed the children down as Lily took a seat on the couch. Just then the three adults felt a pain in the back of their heads and they crumpled to the floor. Harry giggled, and Rowena started sucking her thumb as a fat, gray rat scurried across the floor and transformed back into its human form in front of Rowena. Peter Pettigrew picked up Rowena, placing her on his hip he went over to Harry and brushed his hand through the child's raven black, messy curls.

"I'm so sorry Harry, please forgive me but I must do this," and with that said Pettigrew exited the Potter Manor, and apparated himself and Rowena away.

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I havn't written in AGES but I've just been really busy with mid-terms and all. But now its time for vacation and loads of time to catch up on posting new chapters for the stories! This one would have been up sooner but I only came up with a title after I wrote the first 6 chapters! Any ways enjoy and I should have the next one up by tomorrow!**

**Keep Smilling :D**

**Katerena**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Voldemort **** not snaked face**

The Dark Lord, Voldemort, stood infront of his many, faithful followers of the inner circle as Wormtail entered holding a little girl.

"M.m...my l... , I….I….I gggot tttthe chchchild aaas yyyou requququested…" Wormtail studderd as he bowed down infront of his lord. As he raised from the floor, Voldemort took Rowena from his Death Eater and she willingly went to him and smiled.

"Hhhher nnnnname iiiis Rrrrowena," Wormtail studderd as Rowena gripped some of Voldemorts hair in her tiny hand.

"Bella, is the room complete?" Voldemort asked as Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"Yes, my lord, we have completed the room. Narcissa went a 'little' over boared with the clothing but otherwise everything is as you said." Bella responded as she rose from the ground. Voldemort knoded then dissmissed his followers and as soon as they were gone he began to bounce the giggling child on his waist then sat down. Carefully, he began to study the beuatiful, strawberry red curls which reached her small, thin sholders. Her breath taking, stunning blue/green eyes which were so childlike and innocent, he couldn't help but stare. Lightly he tapped Rowena on her tiny nose and she gripped his finger with both of her tiny hands.

"Can you say 'father'?" Voldemort asked and watched the childs face scrunch up in thought then tried.

"F…..f….fa….fater" Fenrir Grayback, who was in the shadows, burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Voldemort turned around and glared at the laughing warewolf, then turned his attention back to the little girl who had a smile so big that it stretched right off face.

"Can you say 'Fenrir'?" The warewolf stopped laughing inorder to here Rowena say his name.

"F….fe...fen….rir….Fenrir!" Rowena gave a smile of satisfaction as she reached out for the shocked man. Fenrir looked at his master, and with a knod of permission he took the little girl from his arms and started to toss her into the air and catch her.

""Fenrir, look after Rowena I have work to complete. Call Bella if you need anything," and with that he left the thrown room. Rowena watched the retreating form of the Dark Lord and her eyes welled up with tears. Wimpering, Rowena burst into tears causing Fenrir to freeze with shock and confusion of what to do, and placed the crying child on the ground. That was when he noticed Nagini, the Dark Lord's familiar slither over to comfort Rowena. Quickly, he summond a quill and piece of parchment and wrote a note to Bellatrix.

"Nagini, take this to Bella please," he told the snake as she took the rolled up parchment into her mouth and slithered out of the room. A moment later Bella ran in and scooped up Rowena and started to confurt her.

"Shhhhhh, don't worry sweat heart, father'll be back soon," Bella said soothing Rowena as she bounced her on her hip.

"There we go, see, can you say Bella?" Bella asked as Rowena put her head in the crack of her neck.

"B…bel…bella," Rowena said with a yawn, and shortly after that fell asleep. Bella and Fenrir watched as Rowena drifted off to sleep and they carried her to her new room.

"She's so cute, and innocent" Fenrir said as Bella gently laid Rowena down in the crib.

"I hope she keeps it" he whispered as he gently brushed the back of his knuckles down her tiny face.

"So do I," Bella whispered back as she kissed the sleeping girls head.

"I'll go get the food ready for when she wakes up, you stay here," Bella said and fled to the kitchen which was attached to the room.

Half an hour later Rowena woke up and supported herself against the side of the crib and watched the two adults asleep on the floor.

"Bella! Fen!" Rowena cried out and the sound of head hitting head echoed in the room as they both bolted up. Rowena began to giggle uncontrolably as Bella and Fenrir held a hand to their heads.

"Are we funny?" Bella said recovering first and started cooing the little girl.

"I fail to see how that was funny…more painful if you ask me…" Fenrir mumbled.

"OW!" Fenrir cried as Bella hit him outside the head.

"Shut up" she hissed at him.

"You must be hungry," Bella said to Rowena ignoring the death glare from Fenrir.

"UP!" Rowena demanded, arms stretched out to Fenrir who picked her up while Bella went to the kitchen to get the food.

"She's been here not even an hour and she already has that 'do as I command' tone that her father has," Fenrir commented. He looked down to see the child looking up at him with curioucity as bright as day in her eyes.

"Puppy!" she cried and grabbed a lock of hair in her tiny hand. He just stared speechless at Rowena untill Bella re-entered the room with a snack.

"Every thing alright?" she asked as she placed the child in the high chair and placed a bowl of cheerios down.

"She just called me 'puppy'!" He replied stunned. Just then he lunged at Bella and the two of them hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Bella cried out.

"Fine, next time Rowena tries to hit us with her food the I'll just move myself and let you get hit," Bella's shocked face looked to where they were standing moments ago to find a shattered bowl and cheerios scattered across the floor.

"You're welcome," he said with a smirk.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Bella cried out and Fenrir turned around instantly to be faced with an empty high chair.

"Oh, Merlin! We have to find her before Tom gets back!" Just then the door slammed shut and Bella and Fenrir spun around to be faced with Tom and a smiling Rowena glued to his hip.

"Tom…" he started but was cut off.

"What happened?" was all Tom said bouncing the babling baby on his hip.

"My Lord, after she woke up from her nap we put her in the high chair, and placed a bowl of cheerios infront of her. Rowena threw it at us," jestering at the mess on the floor, "and when we looked back up at her she was gone." She concluded watching her Lord with fear.

"Don't let this happen again," Tom said dissmissing his Death Eaters and sitting down on the bed with Rowena on his lap. His face softend and a smile spread across his face as he played with his new daughter.

**A/N: Yay! New chapter and LONGER! I feel so happy it's my longest chapter I have ever writtin (I think). This chapter was supposed to go out like 2 days ago but it's better late than never.**

**Happy New Years!**

**Keep Smiling :D**

**Katerena**


	3. Chapter 3

"Crucio!" Tom cried at the prisoner lying patheticaly infront of him. The auror cried out in pain as the curse hit him, and just as it was lifted the grand oak doors opened. As Rowena walked towards her father, all the Death Eaters bowed down in respect.

"Father, you said I would get to play with the new prisioner once he arrieved!" Rowen scoweled as she approuched the throwns and all the Death Eaters had risen. When Rowena turned 5 years old Tom had a thrown made for her next to his own.

"I did say that, but you have a bad habit of killing them before I have a chance to question them. Though I am done now so you can play with him," Tom smirked as a dark gleam passed over his 7 year old daughter's face.

"Uncle Sev, can you please take our guest to the dangeons? I'll be down in a moment," and with that Severus Snape dragged the kicking and screaming auror down to the dangeons. Tom dismissed the Death Eaters imidiatly after Severus left, and turned around to face his daughter.

"You missed lunch," Rowena accused, and getting strait down to the point.

"I know, I know, but I had a lot of work to do," He replied but she started to push her father towards the kitchen.

"Go get the house elves to make you something to eat now, and when I come back upstairs I will ask Blinky what you had to eat." Rowena said firmly as she rownded the corner and went downstairs to the dangeons.

"Uncle Sev!" Rowena cried as she entered the cell and found the prisioner half concience on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but he just wouldn't shut up!" Severus said as he kicked the prisoner in the ribs once more before exiting the cell. As the door closed, leaving just Rowena and the prisoner in the cell alone, she sat crossed legged on the ground infront of the man.

"Who are you?" the man finally asked after a long period of silence.

"I am known to the world as the Dark Princess," replied Rowena. "Though you can just refer to me as Rowena," a deep smile of satisfaction grew across her face as the man infront of her shrunk into himself. Fear radiated off of him which only caused Rowena to smile wider knowing just the title 'Dark Princess' brought fear to people.

"Now that you know who I am…who are you?" Rowena asked and stared hard into the frightend brown eyes.

"My name is Argus," the man, Argus replied as he tried to look away from Rowena.

"Argus, that's a nice name, you know it means 'bright' in Greek. You look like you could be bright, though being caught would make you not bright wouldn't it. Never mind, how old are you, you can't be older than 22,"

"You are close, I just turned 20 last week," Argus replied with a small smile to himself.

"Very well, any last words you wish to say before you can not speak any longer?" Rowena questioned, not really expecting an answer as she positioned her wand at him.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you are related to the Potter's in any way, since you sort of look like their eldest son Harry?"

"You know the Potter's?"

"Yes, I worked with James Potter…." At the mention of James Potter Rowena's eyes hardened from a scary shade of blue to a frightning shade of green.

"Never mention that name!" Rowena hissed as a stinging hex hit Argus in the chest.

Twenty minutes later Rowena exited the cell drenched in blood and smilling like a lunatic. After taking a quick shower she called Lucius Malfoy, Severus, Bella, and Fenrir.

"We are going to go pick up something from the Order of The Flaming Chickins. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," replied all four as they put on their silver masks and Rowena put on her deep green mask. With they all apparated to number 12 Grimmauld place.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter down and should have the next one up shortly though not as soon as I hope for. I have 3 ISP's which I have to work on and am still waiting to get the rest of them! Just to put it out there the name Argus really does mean bright in Greek.**

** .Carlisle****I am so happy that you like it so far and as for her name I love it as well and Rowena actually means Joy.**

**Blackpetunia9444**** I know it is sort of a little weird, I totally agree with you.**

**Harrypotterforeverx **** I am touched that you are enjoying it and hope that you continue to enjoy it as it progresses **

**Keep Smilling :D**

**Katerena**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while but I am working on chapter 4 and it is REALLY long but I'm almost done typing it and it should be up soon….. Sooooooo keep smilling and keep an eye out for the up coming new chapter :D**

**Katerena**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as their feet landed on the ground, Rowena instantly faced her god-parents who were with her.

"You know what you are to do, just grab what we came here for then get out. Do not get caught but if you do activate the emergency port-O-keys." With all said, they split up and Rowena entered through the side window. As she entered the headquarters she sneered in discussed as she sensed Dumbledore's magic. Quickly and quietly as she could, Rowena ran up the stairs to the second floor and stopped in the hall way. Stretching out her magic to all the rooms she tried to sense her fathers' horcrux it was in a room with five other people. Scowling she removed her mask and rubbed the bridge of her nose in thought of how to retrieve the item. Just then one of the doors to a room opened and a small, little girl who looked around the age of four ran right into her. The girl looked like a replica of how Rowena looked when she was that age but instead of striking, green emerald mixed with sky blue eyes the child's were a soft milky brown.

"I'm sorry," the child said instantly.

"It's alright darling, what's your name?"

"Aurora,"

"Aurora what?"

"Potter, your eyes look exactly like Harry's!" Aurora exclaimed excitedly, and then added, "What's your name?"

"My name is Rowena, and I need to get something that was stolen from me. Can you help me?" getting a nod she continued.

"Those people in their stole my necklace and I can't go in and get it. Do you think you can get it for me? All you have to do is walk in grab it and leave," and with that Aurora ran into the room and returned holding a black, velvet box, and handed it to Rowena.

"Thank you so much," she said after she saw the necklace in the box.

"Would you like a lolly-pop?" with an excited nod from Aurora, Rowena conjured a candy for the child.

"Just one more thing before I go, can you tell Albus Dumbledore that the Dark Princess says hi?"

"Yup, will I see you again?"

"Only time will tell, but we probly will meet again," she said and that was when Rowena heared the meeting end and Lucius motioned to her that they would meet her back at the house. With a quick nod to Lucius he port-o-keyed back to the manor.

"I must go now, be safe," Rowena whispered to the child as she placed the mask back on. That was when Lily walked up the stairs, noticing Rowena she whipped out her wand.

"Aurora! Get away from her!" she cried out to her daughter.

"Mommy no! She only wanted her necklace back!" Aurora whimpered. With no one paying her any attention Rowena slipped into the shadows inorder to watch the caos which was to happen. Hearing all the yelling James followed closely by Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore ran up the stairs, wands in hand as if expecting a 'great battle' or somehting. Lowering their wands as they saw no threat, Aurora walked up to Dumbledore and motioned for him to bend down.

"I have a message for you," she whispered.

"What is it little one?"

"Rowena told me to tell you that 'the Dark Princess says high'," Everyone in the hall gasped upon hearing the name of the Potter's missing daughter and again at the mention of the Dark Princess. Satissfied, Rowena activated the port-o-key and was instantly whipped away back to Riddle Manor. As her feet hit the drawing room floor, Rowena instantly discarted her mask and cloak. Soon as that was done she went in search of her father whom she found in his study. After knocking on the door she heared her father grumble something that sound sort of like 'enter' but she wasn't sure.

"Rowena, where have you been?" As her only explanation she tossed the box with the necklace in it apon her fathers desk. Tom's eyes widened as he relized what was in the box and Rowena gave a smirk of triumph.

"How?" was all he managed get out through all the shock.

"One of Potter's brats got it for me, cutest little thing I've ever seen! There was such innocence in those soft brown eyes…" A smile played on Rowena's lips and her father smirked. Before she knew what was happening, Tome took the necklace and paced it around his daughters neck. Placing a hand on the necklace he hissed in parseltoung,

"Take care of this for me," nodding she placed both hands on his.

"With my heart," Rowena hissed back before exiting the office in search of Draco.

*4 YEARS LATER (AGE 11)*

"Auntie Bella, have you seen Draco?" Rowena asked as she walked into the drawing room, but instead of an answer she was instantly ingulfed in a hug. Bella finally let go as she noticed her god-daughter was going blue in the face.

"You just missed him darling, he was here looking for you and I told him I didn't know where you were. I told him I'd send you over as soon as I see you." Just before Rowena entered the floo Bella cried out,

"Make sure your back by dinner," and with that Rowena took a handful of floo powder and entered the fireplace.

"MALFOY MANOR!" she cried out clearly before being engulfed by the bright green flames. As she tumbled out of the floo into Malfoy Manor she felt strong arms catch her as she began to fall. Looking up Rowena was met with Draco's silvery-blue eyes shinning with worry.

"That never gets any easier," she commented as she straitened up.

"I was looking for you," Draco said after a moment of silence.

"I know that silly, that's why I'm here,"

"Where were you?"

"Training with Uncle Fen., you know since I'm going to Hogwarts I won't really be able to train" Rowena pointed out and Draco nodded.

"Want to play a game of seeker?"

"sure, ready to loose again?"

"No, this time you are gonna lose,"

"Yeah, sure, say whatever you like, but you have still to win a game against me so keep dreaming," Rowena laughed as Draco chaced her out to the pitch. Mounting their brooms they quickly took to the sky after the golden snitch laughing. When the score was tied Rowena saw a bright light head towards them, noticing that it was a cutting hex she didn't move and the next instant she was falling at neck breaking speed to the ground from 100 ft. in the air. Just before she blacked out, Rowena braced herself for the pain which was to happen when she hit the ground but it never came. As she started to come around, she could hear people around her murmering.

"…how can this happen…."

"….was warded….."

"….one can't get through…." After about ten minuts of trying to figure out what they were talking about, she opened her eyes and sat up and watched as her fther was huddled with Severus, Lucius, and Fenrir. Fenrir noticed that Rowena was up she instantly put a finger to her lips and Fenrir nodded. He pointed to the vials which were sitting on the bed side table and Rowena nodded then downed a purpleish looking one followed by a terrible tasting blue one. The whole time the other three men were oblivious to the silent conversation which was happening between Fenrir and Rowena. A moment later the pain subsided and she sighed in relief but the sound didn't go un-noticed. Her father instantly turned around to face his daughter and Lucius and Severus looked around the man at their god-daughter.

"How long have you been awake?" Tom asked.

"About ten minuts before Uncle Fen noticed that I was awake."

"Well, why didn't you tell us you were awake?"

"You never asked," Severus and Lucius bit their tongues to keep from laughing while Fenrir was a helpless cause and Tom just raised a delicate eye brow at her reply.

"Now isn't the time to joke around Rowena, you could have died out there if it wasn't for Lucius. Why didn't you move out of the way of the spell?" Tom asked after every one had finished laughing.

"Well, father, if I had moved then Draco would have been hit with the cutting hex in the neck, the hex would have cut his head clean off." Lucius paled drastically at the thought of losing his son, Severus' eyes widened, Fenrir sat down since he couldn't stand or his legs would give away, and her father's face went so blank/emotionless that Rowena flinched slightly. After about half an hour more of talking Rowena went back to sleep inorder to heal for she and Draco would be leaving for Hogwarts in two days.

*2 DAYS LATER*

"Rowena, are you ready to go?" Fenrir called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a moment Uncle Fen." She yelled back down the stairs.

"Well, hurry up or your father will have my head and I like my head!" Fenrir whinned as Rowena hopped down the stairs, two at a time.

"Don't worry Uncle Fen. I'll protect you from father, besides we still have five minuts before Uncle Luce, Antie Cissy, Auntie Bella, and Dray show up." Just then the floo activated and the people mentioned before stepped through the floo.

"Do you have everything?" Lucius asked and got a nod in reply. Draco and Rowena quickly said good buy to Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Fenrir then Lucius stepped through the floo followed by Draco then Rowena. As she stumbled out of the floo, Lucius quickly caught her with ease.

"Thank you Uncle Luce." Rowena said as Lucius helped her stand up.

"No problem darling, and don't worry it will get easier," he assured her. After a few minuts the Hogwarts Express sounded its horn and Rowena and Draco said fairwell to Lucius and went onto the train. Quickly finding an empty compartment they sat down and the train left the starion. The first twenty minuts of the train ride was peaceful for the two friends when all of a sudden the compartment door opened. There stood non-other than Harry Potter, Rowena and Draco recognized him easily. Next to him stood a red-headed boy who in Rowenas oppinion was drowning in freckles.

"Malfoy!" the two boys' sneared at Draco.

"Weasly, Potter," Draco sneared back.

"Who's the girl Malfoy?" Potter taunted.

"Why's it matter to you?" Rowena shot back. The boys looked stunned for a moment before Weasley got a back bone.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?!"

"Yeah, the spoild brat and his idiot weasle of a side kick, now, GET OUT!" and with that the two boys where thrown out of the compartment by a wave of magic and the door slamed closed and locked.

"WOW! Way to go Row," Draco praised her with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Dray, I pity what ever house those idiots end up in."

"Probly Gryffendore, Dumbledore would wanna keep the Golden Boy close,"

"True to that," just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Rowena and Draco cried out in unision and the door opened. There stood a girl with soft brown eyes, wild brown hair, and looked to be their age.

"Do you mind if I join you in this cart please?" the girl asked.

"Give us a reason and we might let you," Draco replied as he looked the girl up and down, and Rowena scowled at Draco's reply to the girl.

"Well, I need somewhere to hide from Potter and Weasley…." Though Rowena interupted her.

"Don't worry, you don't need a reason, of coarse you can stay. I'm Rowena by the way and this is Draco Malfoy," she introduced herself and Draco.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she shook Rowena's hand, then questioned,

"If you don't mind me asking, you said Draco's last name but not your own, why not?" Rowena hesitated a moment before locking the door once more and placing up a silancing charm.

"What I'm about to tell you, will shock you, but I will tell you, ONLY if you don't freak out," Hermione nodded and Rowena took a deep breath before continueing.

"My birth name is Rowena Lily Potter, when I was younger I was taken away from my family and seeing how Harry turned out I'm thankful I was. Any way, I don't really have a last name since I refuse to go by Potter."

"But the person that took you….."

"Was the Dark Lord."

"Are you serious?!"

"No, he's an auror which has tried to kill me way to many times. Stupid ex-godfather….." Rowena muttered the last part and trailed off into her own thoughts.

"Come on you guys we have to change into our robes" Draco said after a moment of silence.

"Right, but Hermione what ever you just herd about me, you can't tell ANYONE," she nodded and the three students quickly changed and got off the train, where they met Hagrid who took the first years to the castle. Once they arrived at the castle the first years were met with Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and transfiguration proffesor.

"Hello students and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a moment all of you will be taken into the Great Hall where you shall be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffendore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Once you are sorted you shall sit with your givin house, and following the feast you shall follow your prefects to the common room. Now follow me," and with that she led them to the Great Hall where she had them stop infront of a stool with an old hat sitting on it. The sorting hat sang its song then the sorting began, and one by one the students were called up.

"Hermione Granger"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Draco Malfoy" the hat wasn't even on his head when it called out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pansy Parkinson"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Harry Potter" The hall went quiet inorder to hear which house the Golden Boy would end up into.

"GRYFFENDORE!" The Gryffendore table broke into chears and someone yelled "we got Potter!"

"Rowena Potter" The whole hall went quiet once more at the mention of the missing Potter. Lily Potter who sat at the head table scanned the group of students in search of her daughter. Slowly Rowena stepped out of the group of students and made her way over to the stool, ignoring everyones stares, and had the hat placed on her head.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rowena the missing Potter! I have looked forward for the day I would get to sort you and now it has arrived! You are so different than your brother, much kinder but still you wouldn't fit into Hufflepuff, and Gryffendore is out of the question. So that just leaves Slytherin and Ravenclaw, you may choose which ever one you want for you are equal in both," the hat told her and she thought for a moment.

"I have friends in both Slytherin and Ravenclaw so I just can't choose!"

"Well, then I guess that decision is settled you shall be in….."

"RAVENCLAW _AND_ SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried out and if Rowena thought it couldn't get any quieter in the hall than she was just proven wrong. Standing up Rowena handed the sorting hat to the head of Gryffendore house and turned to face Albus Dumbledore.

"Where should I sit headmaster?" It took a moment for Dumbledore to snap out of the shock.

"Why Gryffendore table of coarse," shock and confussion crossed Rowena's face along with the rest of the school. All the proffesors turned to gaze at the headmaster and Severus was ready to defend his god-daughter if needed.

"Now why would I sit there sir?"

"For that is your destined house my dear"

"But sir the hat said Ravenclaw and Slytherin, so why would I go to Gryffendore?" Everyone waited for the reply of the headmaster.

"Well…..then…sit at either or," was his final reply, Rowena nodded and sat at the Slytherin table. After the sorting had finished, Dumbledore gave his speech and then the feast began and that was when Rowena motioned for Hermione to join them. Quickly she made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down across form Rowena and Draco. The three friends chatted quietly between themselves and after the feast the houses were led to their common rooms by their prefects. On the way out of the Great Hall Rowena was stopped by Severus who happened to be the head house of Slytherin and Proffesor Flitwick who was the head house of Ravenclaw.

"Rowena we need to discuss the location of where you are to sleep," Severus said and she just nodded.

"I was thinking maybe I would sleep in the Slytherin dorms but still hang out in the Ravenclaw commonroom if that's allright," Rowena sugested and the two proffesors agreed to the idea. Severus walked her down to the dungeons and smiled at the thought of having his god-daughter in his house. Rowena ended up rooming with Pansy Parkinson and only the two of them since everyone else had paired up for four students per room and only the two of them were left. Neither of them had a problem with the other so they just went to their rooms and started unpacking. After the two girls finished unpacking they decided who would take which bed and it ended with Pansy taking the one on the left side of the room and Rowena taking the one on the right side.

**A/N: FINALLY!(runs into wall) I'm finished with this chapter! Now all I have to do is start working on the…..next….one….yeah sure the next one :D Anyway I'm sorry this took so long to be posted but it's up now so smile and no complaints for it took me forever to write AND type it! *deep breath***

**Any way next chapter should be up soon so untill then,**

**Keep Smilling :D**

**Katerena**


End file.
